Uniform Guide: Russia
This is a listing of the outfits worn by Russia in Hetalia: Axis Powers. Changes made to them in other adaptations, such as the anime, are noted where applicable. Military Uniform (WWI) Though there have not been many strips featuring Russia in this time period, he has made a few appearances in uniform, most notably in Bloody Sunday 1905, a strip taking place pre-WWI. Another instance shows him ambushed by Germany in a WWI strip in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1 (which was skipped over in the anime adaptation). He wears a long, dark double-breasted coat with decorative epaulets, light colored trousers, tall boots, and his scarf. Military Uniform (WWII) In strips taking place around the WWII period, Russia wears a long tan coat (based on a Red Army overcoat, but with the colors reversed), brown trousers, tall boots, and his trademark scarf once more. In earlier strips and artwork, a red star emblem could be seen on the right shoulder of the coat, but it disappeared over time. He also wears a medal on the coat. The anime has confusingly depicted Russia in this outfit in segments meant to take place in modern times, with him having worn his common clothes in the original equivalent strips of the manga. He also appears to wear this uniform in the original :) In The World, contrary to most of the other characters who wear different clothes for the winter. Common Clothes When not in uniform, Russia wears a white dress shirt with a short-waisted blue jacket and gray pants. He also wears a neckbow under his scarf. World Meetings When shown at meetings, such as in Meeting Of The World, Russia wears a white hooded jacket over a brown sweater vest, white dress shirt, red tie, and dark pants. Most notably, he is not shown wearing his scarf in that instance. In the prototype webcomic strip however, he wears a simple light-colored suit with his scarf over it. Gakuen Hetalia In Academy Hetalia Christmas, Russia appears wearing the standard boys' winter uniform: a deep blue blazer over a tan sweater vest, white dress shirt, and black tie, with blue plaid pants. He wears his scarf with this outfit as well. Halloween 2010 In the Halloween 2010 Strips, Russia is seen wearing what appears to be a pink bear outfit. The outfit is a baby pink colour and consists of a long coat, slightly longer than his usual coat, a waist-coat, a cravat and oddly enough a collar around his neck. Russia's scarf Although he has been seen without his scarf, he claimed it to be "a body part" in his character CD. In volume 4 of the manga, it is shown that Russia can control his scarf as though it were an individual limb (as he used it to try and strangle America). Gallery These are all the outfits that Russia has worn. Please note that this list is incomplete. Please click for larger viewing. image:Hallow3.jpg image:P2260033.JPG image:Russia Chibi.PNG image:Hetalia Russia CD.png|Russia's Character CD image:EP01.png image:~Soviet siblings~.jpg rus_lat.gif 1274838269 1.jpg Lithuania and Russia.jpg Dibujo.JPG Yukata.JPG Pichanga.JPG Fantasia.JPG 557585.jpg 502327.jpg 499739.jpg Russia black outfit.png Russia proper outfit.png 475045.jpg|Gakuen Hetalia uniform 470299.jpg|Artestella 271282.jpg|Character CD 40681.jpg|Allied police Russia traditional.jpg|Russia traditional clothes 634_113885601970849_1512182_917457257_n.jpg|Hetaween 2011 kodorussi-1.jpg|Children's Day Russiawintercoat.jpg|Russia's winter coat outfit tumblr_meayobAm161qf6zr1.jpg|Russia's anime design for The Beautiful World Chibi Russia, Belarus and Ukraine.png|Russia when he was younger with his sisters. Moldova and russia.png russia with belarus.jpg|Russia and Belarus tumblr_nlbfai8QdY1u0u5z0o5_r1_500.jpg|Russia's introduction in Hetalia World ☆ Stars. tumblr_nlkbvpljMz1u0u5z0o7_r1_500.png|Some info on Russia sj150427-0005.jpg Villians.png general winter.jpg looks.jpg G8 and nordicd.jpg not as fat as you think.jpg|Russia saying he isn't as "big-boned" as people think. lith2.png|Russia saying what he dreams to Lithuania america and russia.png|America and Russia getting along in a World Star comic russia and a kid.jpg|russia hanging out Moldova spain and russia.jpg|Russia giving Spain a ride on his shoulders russia being cute.png|Russia hoping England can turn everyone into children so they can all be friends. russia and general winter.jpg|Little Russia and General Winter russia being cuuuuuute.jpg someone finding russia in the snow.jpg russiasan_nageraeru.jpg|comic strip Tumblr mqvcaeBUxs1rjd0g7o1 500-1.jpg 39dfa3933ef5cbbfd67a865f0e8c1f1f.jpg 828b5e8a3d62ab1dcecd96be23b6b68c.jpg|Nekotalia Russia 1214693.jpg 732284.jpg 664390.jpg 1288535.jpg 1209203-1.jpg 1319543.jpg 551738.jpg 467701.jpg tumblr_nlkbvpljMz1u0u5z0o1_500.png|Russia and Italy part one russia cinnamen roll3.jpg russia needing help.jpg|Russia talking to Canada FB_IMG_1442357992845.jpg FB IMG 1443836786803.jpg FB IMG 1443836783178.jpg FB_IMG_1443827002653.jpg Category:Fanon Category:Uniform Guide